chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Vale
Vale is a pixie who resides at Shadow's Refuge while serving as a caretaker and protector of those who live there. She is deeply loyal and subservient to both VelRyan Avelrian and Syliandanchevas, whom she treats like family and holds in the highest regard. Appearance Vale stands one foot tall while wearing black sandals and a short black and green kimono dress, her belt being bright red with yellow embroidery on it. Her long dark hair is tied up in a ponytail with two large bangs dropping down either side of her face, and atop her head is a pair of bug antennae with small white balls on the ends. Her wings are four flat squares that hover directly behind her while not being attached in any way, appearing very unnatural while their insides have rigid acute segments. Her weapon is a butcher knife-sized sword that she sheaths at her hip in a dark green scabbard, with the blade itself being a sleek white steel with glowing blue engravings all over it. Personality Vale is a quirky character as she commonly acts naive and innocent while clearly having a sharper and more knowledgeable mindset during serious moments. She's very friendly with those around her, although is extremely protective of VelRyan and Syliandanchevas, being quick to draw her blade at anyone who so much as talks ill of them. She and Bermuda appear to be close friends, despite arguing from time to time and getting into fights. She comes across as both a source of comedic relief in the story due to her wacky antics and small size, and also a powerful fighter during confrontations as well as being somewhat of a mystery, since many things about her seem 'off'. Anomalies First, her wings are clearly not normal. They're perfectly square and aren't even attached to her back, rather they hover behind her and only shake slightly while she flies. Another odd thing is the way she flies. Every time she's seen moving about in a blue blur, similar to how Pip moves quickly through the air, her flight patterns are always perfectly straight and rigid, never bending or curving at all. Next, her magic is clearly different than most. Her casting bases are not only square in design but also don't use traditional glyphs that most casting bases use. Her spells also involve angular or perfectly straight beams of light, with even small amounts of magical power around her being seen as floating cubes rather than specks or orbs. When she uses her magic to transport herself and Bermuda across The Outerlands, the way she does so is quite different than most teleportation magic. First, their passage isn't instant, rather it involves them going through something called "a breach" to quickly get to their destination, with Bermuda mentioning that going through that place always makes her ill as it seems so strange and difficult to look at. Next, when they come out of "the breach", they're seen exiting a square casting base on the ground while coming into view through a distortion of air that appears blocky and very unnatural. Lastly, there's her weapon, which although is the size of a knife to most people, is clearly not a normal blade. It's design and what it's made of bear a striking resemblance to other ancient metals, such as the Key Fragments to the Cities of Eden. It's even stated that her weapon is nearly weightless, which is how she's able to wield it despite her small size, another trait these ancient metals seem to have. On top of all that, there's the matter of both her age and knowledge of the world around her. According to her bio, she's shy one year of being 1600 years old, making her the oldest character in the series to date. How and why she came to serve VelRyan at Shadow's Refuge is unknown, however she has stated that she owes him and wishes to aid the man however she can. Although being tiny and acting childish from time to time, Vale is clearly wise beyond her years, as she appears to know things in the world that very few, if any do. One such thing is brought to light in Act XI when Vale learns that Lelu snores in her sleep, something Vale grows anxious from seeing. According to her, monsters aren't supposed to be able to snore, and this discovery must be reported to "the others". What secrets she knows or is trying to hide remain to be seen. Vale's Legacy Many questions about Vale may go unanswered as of the start of the second Season. In S2.Act1, Vale comes across Daemon's group while doing reconnaissance around the remains of Green Haven. After explaining to Mika that Max is alright and waiting for her in Shadow's Refuge, Vale is injured by a surprise attack from Cataclysm. Daemon and his followers take on the Ancient centaur, only to come to a stalemate against her unusual strength. During the fight Vale warns Daemon and his group to flee while they can as they can't defeat the Ancient, and fights against Cataclysm with equal ferocity despite her size. Although she manages to keep the crazed centaur at bay momentarily, Cataclysm uses her magic to disorient Vale with a sneak attack, leaving her open for a critical strike with her lance. In a flash of pixelated light, Vale appears to be completely destroyed by the ancient weapon, with only her knife being left behind while one of her wings slowly crumbles into pixelated light afterwards. After the confrontation is done and things quiet down, Mika takes Vale's knife with her, intending to return it to Vale's friends at Shadow's Refuge and inform them of the pixie's heroic sacrifice. Vale's Tales Although she was struck down in the main series, Vale is still able to entertain readers as she now stars in her own spin-off comic series, titled Vale's Tales, which parodies the time during S1.ActXI when Vale and the others were taking turns telling their side of the story about what happened during the assault on Trixton Pass. The title it starts with is even named "A Tale of Tales". In this comic, Vale shares various tales about the characters of Chronicles of Eden with the reader, with the stories mostly being for fun and considered non-canon to the mainline story. The comic is free for readers to view, and is located on the author's DeviantArt page and website: * DeviantArt Gallery * AGordonPublishing Gallery Trivia Vale is currently the oldest living being in the entire series. She even outmatches the Dark Queens in age by 21 years. During her fight with Cataclysm, the centaur taunts Vale by saying it would take her three days to perform a simple inquiry, something that greatly angers Vale from hearing. This comment is parodying a character quirk from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, Histoire. In the series, Histoire is a personified tome of knowledge who shares wisdom with the other characters, however she often takes a long time to generate answers to their questions and always requests three days to do so. This raises yet another flag that Vale isn't an ordinary character/monstergirl in Chronicles of Eden. If she's anything like Histoire, that would further suggest she's more artificial than natural in the world. Quotes * (To Grace) "I smell evil on you. How Max doesn't is beyond me." ~Act XI, Ch.12 Artwork Vale - Pixie.png Category:Characters Category:Pixie